


Blame it on the Pretty Boy

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Felching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had no idea there were such dirty pieces of fiction online. But now that he’d discovered porn featuring his lover as a little boy, he couldn’t help but be curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Pretty Boy

There were three people to be blamed for this steadily growing obsession of Jared's and he was certainly not one of them. No, Jared was completely innocent. For the most part.

First of all, there was the internet. Which wasn't one person of course but Jared had an easier time thinking of each of those fangirl authors in one lump sum. Because if he broke it down, that meant there were more than several handfuls of people out there thinking of his lover like _that_ and well... that was a little much. Especially since Jared was apparently one of those pervy people who got their rocks off reading things like _this_.

Next there was Kripke, who created Supernatural in the first place. He was the reason Jared even had his lover as part of his life. And he was the reason Jared first got this crazy little idea in his mind that magic just might be real. But that thinking came later.

And then, of course, the person who deserved the most blame was Jared's god damn perfect lover, Jensen Ackles. The man drove him crazy in the best ways and things between them were fucking fantastic - none of that really was the reason Jared was currently feeling a little fucked in the head. No, that reason was a circumstance Jensen couldn't really help but. Still.

"God damnit Jensen," Jared groaned and rubbed the heel of his palm over the tight stretch of his jeans over his already achingly hard crotch. 

There was a snort across the room and Jared blinked, tearing his eyes from the computer screen and spinning to face his lover. Jensen was reading a book - just a normal book, not at all dirty and perverted like the thing Jared was currently reading - and he didn't lift his eyes from the pages as he spoke. "Please don't even tell me."

"It's just, why the fuck did you have to be so god damn pretty?" Jared spun back to the computer screen and opened his downloads folder, clicking the picture he'd saved only moments before. He turned back to Jensen - who had dropped his book by this point with a curious arched brow - and jerked his thumb at the image. "Look at that! You're like, fucking ten years old and so god damn fuckable it's ridiculous."

"Wow. How creepy pedophile next door of you." Jensen slid off the edge of the bed and crossed the room, hand resting on Jared's shoulder as he dipped down to get a good look at the picture. "I'll have you know, I was thirteen. And are you implying I'm not pretty now? Jeez Jared, I'm hurt." 

"You're hot as hell now." Jared curled his arm around Jensen and pinched the man's ass, smirking when Jensen rocked back into his touch. "And I'm not a pedophile. It's not like I actively check out little kids. You're my boyfriend; I am allowed to find you fuckable at any age." 

Jensen huffed another laugh and reached out for the mouse, moving before Jared could stop him. A moment later the picture was gone and Jared flushed as Jensen scrolled up to see just what Jared was reading. The man straightened up a few minutes later, staring down at Jared with narrowed eyes. "I told you to stop reading that stuff."

"I stopped reading the dog ones?" Jared offered, bracing himself for the self righteous indignation Jensen was likely to hit him with. 

It wasn't like Jared didn't understand where his anger came from. Fan fiction had always been something they knew about and ignored, it didn't really bother them. But when Jared had been bored and lonely one weekend while Jensen was back home in Texas visiting family, he'd thought Googling the stuff was at least a way to pass the time and would likely provide a good laugh.

What he hadn't expected to find was the whole community with all these _kinky-as-fuck_ stories. Some of them he would never touch - why would he want to read about Sam fucking a dead Dean? - some of them he read just out of sheer curiosity no matter how fucked up it was - like the dog porn, which sometimes turned him on then creeped him the hell out that he got turned on. And then there was the underage porn. 

Filthy, dirty, so-hot-it-burned porn featuring Jensen in various young ages and Jared, always older, ready to claim the boy as his own. Jared had started reading the first one fully expecting to be repulsed - just like he'd expected with the dog porn - but the more he read the wider his eyes grew. By the end his hand was under his jeans and he was trying to use the rationale that it wasn't too bad, at least this was his lover he was reading about and it was all _fiction_. 

Apparently, Jensen didn't feel the same.

"You know, you probably wouldn't like those as much if you were the one getting swooped up by Jared the pedo-bear." Jensen huffed and dropped down onto Jared's lap, brows arching when he felt the heat still lingering in Jared's crotch. "God, it really gets to you huh?"

"It's not like _that_ ," Jared groaned, trying not to squirm up against Jensen's thigh. When Jensen simply continued to stare at him, Jared sighed and shifted them to get at the screen again. "Most of these, all the ones I really enjoy, they're sweet love stories. It's not like I'm raping you! Like this one, you're this nervous and shy little Boyscout and I work at this phone operating place-"

"I'm a Boyscout? _I'm_ a Boyscout? You realize this is just fiction right? I have never been a Boyscout." Jensen laughed and Jared squirmed, half waiting for the moment when Jensen completely lost it and bailed because clearly Jared had lost his mind. 

"Except when you modelled as one, of course." Jared smirked, gripping Jensen's waist and pushing the man up so he could stand then shoving his lover hard back into the chair. "I dare you to read the first part. If you're still creeped out by it then I promise I will no longer read the stories."

Jared was lying. He would probably read the stories because god damn they were so hot. But he'd be a lot sneakier about it. 

It looked like Jensen could tell like he was lying but the man didn't call him on it. Instead he nodded and turned to the computer. "Okay, I'll read the Boyscout thing. But I really don't think I'll like it."

"Wait! You can't read that one. That's like, the seventh part. Which is really fucking hot but you have to start from the beginning. Hold on." Jared stretched around Jensen and quickly clicked to the master post - amazing, all the little titles they had for things - and clicked on the first part. "Okay. I'm gonna... take Sadie for a run. You just, take your time. Enjoy."

Jensen rolled his eyes and grumbled something Jared probably didn't want to hear. That was fine, Jared had a hunch his lover was going to enjoy this particular piece of fiction more than he thought he might. And that could only be a good thing.

~~

Jared woke to the feel of a paw digging into his gut and he groaned, rolling up off the couch and blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes. It was dark outside which was disorientating, since the sun had been spilling into the living room when he laid back just to relax a bit after his run. 

Where was Jensen? Why hadn't he come down to wake him up? 

When Jared had gotten back from his run Jensen was still up in the bedroom and Jared had been a little afraid to go check on him. He was worried just how his lover might react to the porn that had been fuelling Jared's brain for weeks now. But the fact that Jensen hadn't woken him and it was dark now, well, it just didn't seem like a good omen.

"Okay girl, I'll get your food, hold on." Jared strained to hear any noises from upstairs as he wandered into the kitchen and filled the dog dish, scratching a hand through his sleep ruffled hair. 

What if Jensen just left? _Fuck_. Jared knew he was a bit twisted to get turned on by fan fiction about his lover as a child but it wasn't like this was some dirty thing he was actively going to pursue. If Jensen was genuinely freaked out, Jared would totally stop reading for real.

"Jen?" Jared called up the stairs once Sadie was busy chowing on her food, curling his fingers over the handrail and slowly ascending. "Jensen?"

"In here," Jensen's muffled call came from the bedroom and Jared blew out a relieved breath, quickening his pace up the stairs and down the hall.

When he stepped into the bedroom his eyes widened. Jensen was wearing only his boxers and a thin nightshirt, cheeks flushed, lips full as if he'd been biting on them a lot recently - or sucking a cock, which had always been a damn fine look on him. Jared's gaze lingered on the obvious tent of Jensen's boxers before drifting back up, a smirk growing on his lips. 

"So. Whatcha doin'?" Jared leaned casually against the door frame, arms folding across his chest.

"Um. Reading." Jensen slid closer to the desk, as if that could somehow hide how turned on he obviously was.

Smirk growing, Jared pushed off the wood and crossed to his lover. "Still? I know that story is long but it's been hours. I took a nap and everything."

"Oh well, no. I mean, I finished that one. The Boyscout one. Did you know this person has written a bunch of other things? And there's others... other people I mean. There's... a lot." Jensen blew out a shaky breath and turned back to the screen. "In this one I uh, I'm a shapeshifter. I can turn into a dog."

"God yeah, I love that one. Did you read the sequel? _Jesus_ it's dirty." Jared laughed and moved around to grab another chair to pull up beside Jensen's. 

He could continue to give his lover shit about being a dirty perv but Jared would much rather show Jensen all the stories he'd already read that were so worth it. 

This was going to be a good night.

~~

"Fuck. Not sure you've ever ridden me like that." Jared panted roughly and let his arm fall over his eyes, skin still tingling from the best orgasm he'd had in a long time.

"Yeah. Was pretty damn hot." Jensen shifted against Jared's side, rolling a moment later to drop his arm over Jared's waist. "Still... do you kind of wish..."

"Hey." Jared had a pretty good feeling where this conversation was going - he knew Jensen better then he knew himself most days and they had spent the entire night reading really dirty stories aloud to each other. "I love you, just like this. And besides it being impossible, I don't want anyone but you."

Jensen blew out a slow breath along Jared's chest and squeezed him a little tighter. "If the show were real, there would probably be a way. You know? I could just like, be a kid for a night. But I'd have all my adult thoughts. Think about how tight I'd be around you... and how you could just move me around."

A groan rose up in Jared and he scrubbed his hand through Jensen's sweat damp hair. "Dude. I cannot go again tonight. Stop trying to rile me up."

"Really? You really don't think you can?" Jensen pushed up to smirk at Jared then slid across his body, apparently ready to test Jared's limits. 

But, even as his lover slid down his body, Jared couldn't shake the man's words from his head. What if it were possible? How would a character be de-aged in _Supernatural_? Some type of magic spell? Who said it was completely impossible? Even if just for a night - and he'd really only want a night, just to try once - maybe it could be possible.

~~

When Jared arrived home the house was quiet and his heart suddenly picked up speed. This was crazy, it wasn't like it was going to work. He just had to try. 

"Jensen?" He called out softly, almost praying he wouldn't receive an answer because it was better if Jensen didn't realize what he was up to. 

Apparently, luck was on Jared's side. There was no answer and he hurriedly shrugged off his coat and grabbed his bag, slinging it back over his shoulder and jogging quickly over the stairs. Sadie was at the dog sitter's for the night which made this the perfect time to try. 

It had been two weeks since he'd convinced Jensen to give fan fiction porn a try and since then, the dirty little stories had taken a solid place in their sex life. The best had been the night before when he made Jensen read aloud while he sat on the end of the bed and tongued the man's ass open. And every now and then they'd discuss those fleeting little _what if_ things which had amped up Jared's research.

Now he stood in front of the bed where he'd spread out a bag of supplies and a book he'd bought from a lady in a grimy little store in the darkest part of Vancouver - which wasn't really that _dark_ but at least seemed questionable. The woman had assured him the spell would work, just for a night, and Jared didn't seem the harm in trying. 

Reading the instructions carefully, Jared dumped a variety of spices and chicken feet and the strangest little mini-eyeball things he was disgusted to touch, into a little pestle bowl he'd been talked into buying. He ground the items with the matching mortar and chanted the words in the book, stirring thirty three times clockwise then twenty times counter-clockwise. 

If this worked - which Jared wasn't putting money on, this entire thing was ridiculous - the spell should take twenty years off Jensen's body for the night. All he had to do was wait for Jensen to come home then dump the entire mixture on his head. And, assuming Jensen didn't kill him for that, the spell would go into effect and they'd have one crazy hot night of sex. 

While he waited, Jared tucked the book and extra ingredients away and carried the mixture downstairs to the kitchen. Jensen should be home any minute and Jared's palms were starting to get a little sweaty as he considered the possibilities. If it wasn't for _Supernatural_ he never would have even dared to hope something like this could work but, god, all fiction was based on some sort of reality right?

Wasn't that how the saying went?

"Jared?" Jensen called the moment the front door open and Jared quickly shifted in front of the counter, blocking the pestle from view.

"In the kitchen," he called back and reached behind him to grab the bowl. If he waited to toss the ingredients on Jensen until later he'd probably chicken out. 

"Hey, what's up?" There was a warm smile on Jensen's lips and he instantly crossed to Jared, leaning up for a kiss. 

Well, it was now or never. Jared closed his eyes and chanted the spell once more, lifting the pestle and dumping it over his lover's head. The man froze against him and for just a moment Jared thought he saw sparks or felt the air tingle or... something. 

But a beat later Jensen was stepping back and staring wide eyed up at Jared. "Uh. Okay then. Seriously?"

"I just thought... I was... it was..." Jared looked around the kitchen as if that could give him a logic excuse for his action then laughed weakly and slid away from Jensen. "Sorry. It was a thing. Never mind. I'll just... get the dust pan."

Jared fled from the kitchen before Jensen could respond, hurrying down the hall and taking a moment to soak in the disappointment. Of course magic wasn't real. What the hell was he thinking?

A scream louder than anything Jared had ever heard - and he was an actor - sounded from the kitchen and Jared quickly spun. He raced back down the hall and skid into the kitchen, slamming into the wall, jaw dropping with the heart lurching rush of shock. 

Jensen was just pushing up from the place he'd collapsed on the floor. His pants were laying in a pile on the floor and the shirt he wore hung loose and too big over his tiny little form. And he was. _Tiny_. Jared had to be almost three feet taller then him. Taller then the tiny little form of his lover with the freckled cheeks and wide green eyes and clean cut little boy haircut. 

"Jesus fucking Christ it worked," Jared whispered in awe, a wave of conflicting emotions crashing through him. The spark of lust and desire and _want_ was strong, battling against the shock that the spell had worked and the fear that he might have done something to really fuck up his lover. "Are you okay?"

"What did you do to me?" Jensen asked in a rush then lifted his hand, laying it over his throat. "Oh my god listen to me! I squeak! I'm - _fuck_ I'm thirteen again aren't I? Jared? What the fuck have you done?"

For some reason, hearing all those swear words coming from tiny Jensen's mouth made the humour of the entire situation hit Jared hard. He rolled his lips together to hide a smirk he knew his lover wouldn't enjoy and placed his hands on his hips. "Now Jensen, honestly, there is no need for such dirty words. Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jensen glared at Jared but it didn't look nearly as scary as it usually did. 

Which probably had a lot to do with just how young and fragile Jensen looked. Especially when the man - boy - stepped out of his pile of clothes and hurried out of the kitchen. Jared stared at the jeans and boxers on the kitchen floor, took a moment to accept that there was a thirteen year old version of his lover - with all his lover's thoughts - up in their bedroom wearing only a shirt, then turned to race up the stairs after him. 

Jensen was standing in front the closet mirror, leaning in and poking at his cheeks, leaning back and turning sideways to tug up his shirt and stare at his scrawny body. When he caught sight of Jared staring at him in the mirror he dropped his shirt and ducked his head down. 

"You're gorgeous," Jared whispered, his heart flipping as he took in the blush on the boy's cheeks. "The spell says it's just for one night."

"You did a spell," Jensen murmured and slowly turned to him, fingers tugging the edge of his shirt. "And it worked. And I'm thirteen."

"For just a night." Jared nodded, taking slow steps toward his lover. What if he changed his mind now that he actually was this size again? "How does it feel?"

"Really fucking weird." Jensen laughed shakily and turned back to himself in the mirror. "I don't remember being this small..."

"Do you remember being this pretty?" Jared finally lost out on the smirk, stepping up behind Jensen and dropping his hand to the boy's shoulder. 

It put their size difference into real perspective and Jared felt the rush of heat and pleasure all over again. Judging from the red flush crawling up Jensen's cheeks, he was pretty sure the boy felt it too. Their eyes met in the mirror and Jensen slowly leaned back against him. "No. I don't remember that either. So... is it still what you'd hoped it would be?"

Reaching down, Jared let his fingers graze under the hem of Jensen's shirt and slowly trailed up, dragging the material further and further up to expose the boy's bare body. His breath began to quicken as the creamy skin of Jensen's thighs was exposed, the hardening red flush of his small cock bouncing as the t-shirt dragged over him. Jared's breath picked up speed, his chest heaving as his lungs filled quickly. 

"Jesus." Jared groaned softly and dragged the material further up, over Jensen's head and arms when they lifted. "You are just so god damn pretty. And tiny. And I just want to lift you up and hold you against the wall as I ravage your gorgeous little body."

Their gazes stayed locked in the mirror for a long moment but Jared didn't miss the way his cock twitched at the words. In the next minute Jensen stepped away from Jared and turned to face him, lifting his arms up in the air. It took Jared a few seconds to get what his lover wanted then his eyes widened and his cock strained almost painfully against the front of his jeans. 

"God I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Jared curled his hands along Jensen's sides and easily lifted him up, bringing him close so thin lithe legs could wrap around his waist, arms curling over his shoulders. Jared held the small boy impossibly close and crushed their lips together, tongue instantly snaking out to map along every inch of Jensen's mouth. 

Jensen tasted just like he always did - coffee, something spicy, that dash of things completely unique to him - and it only made everything that much better. Because he wouldn't want anyone else no matter their size and no matter how hot the idea made him, he only wanted Jensen and those perfect bow legs tightening over his sides and little fingers carding through his hair was absolutely right.

"Think about it Jen, you're like a virgin all over again." Jared worked his lips over Jensen's neck, arms curling beneath the boy's ass as he carried him across the room to the bed. "Only your mind is full of all those dirty things. All the things I want to do to you."

"Then stop talking and do them already damnit," Jensen groaned and rocked shamelessly against Jared's middle. 

He had seen Jensen impatient and eager plenty of times before but having this tiny little body squirming against his and fingers tugging at his hair was almost too much. Jared bit down on Jensen's collar bone, causing the boy to gasp out, then tossed him across the room onto the bed. 

"Oh my god Jared!" Jensen did that almost squeaking thing again as he flew through the air and landed with a bounce on the mattress. "Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I'm not breakable!"

"I know that. You're like my little porcelain doll." Jared smirked and tugged his shirt off, tossing it across the room. When Jensen rolled his eyes it looked far more adorable then he likely meant it to and Jared laughed and kicked from his jeans. "What's the matter baby? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Thirteen outside, thirty three inside. And tomorrow I'll be thirty three outside too and completely capable of kicking your ass." Jensen pushed up so he was sitting on the mattress, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Jared. 

And, okay, Jared couldn't help exploding into laughter at that. Jensen was just so... _cute_ , trying to look all intimidating when he was positively tiny sitting in the middle of their giant California King. When Jensen's lower lip slid out in a pout Jared doubled over, hand slapping hard down on his knee. It probably wasn't this funny but he couldn't help it, Jensen was just too much.

"Jared!" Jensen huffed and pushed up onto his knees and hurried across the bed, bouncing up and launching himself at Jared's back. 

In the next moment they were wrestling, tumbling onto the bed, and Jared could barely catch his breath. It was _hilarious_ and adorable and then Jensen's body was sliding beneath his and it turned into a whole assortment of other things. Smooth creamy skin, untouched and perfect, heat radiating from his tiny form. 

"God, baby," Jared murmured and dragged him further up the bed, spreading his body out above the boy's. "I want to taste every inch of you."

Jensen's fingers slid up into Jared's hair, pushing down on his skull and spreading his legs wider for Jared to settle between. Jared slid his lips along Jensen's neck, tracing along the parts that had always been the most sensitive. The boy moaned and squirmed beneath him, hips lifting to roll across Jared's body. "Jared, please. Want more."

"I know Jen, I'm getting there," Jared spoke against Jensen's chest, sliding over to circle his tongue along the boy's nipple. The way the small flesh pebbled beneath his tongue was perfect and Jared rolled his hips down into the mattress greedily, riding out the desperate need building up in his gut.

The sharp jut of Jensen's hipbone was perfect and Jared traced it with his tongue slowly, wanting to cover every inch of skin. He pressed his fingers down against Jensen's thighs, holding the small boy down as he licked a trail slowly up the length of Jensen's already leaking cock. He was pretty sure he'd easily be able to fit the entire length of the boy in his mouth but he was much more interested in tasting other parts of him currently. 

"Bet I can make you come on just my tongue." Jared slid his hands around to the inside of Jensen's thighs, spreading them further apart and hooking his thumbs in the rounded swells of his ass to drag the skin apart. Jensen's hole was dark and untouched, puckered together, and Jared could feel the shudder of his body from head to toe.

"Seems- oh fuck Jared," Jensen gasped breathlessly and arched up the bed as Jared's tongue first slid out and stroked over his hole. "Definitely seems likely."

Jensen smirked against Jensen's skin then slid his tongue out once more, taking his time to lave over the puckered skin in long steady strokes. Jensen tasted just the same like this too, salty and musky, but that _so very dirty_ feeling was curling through him almost painfully. Sure, Jared knew this was his lover and not just some thirteen year old he'd won over and fallen for but feeling those tiny fingers in his hair, the thin hips beneath his grip, it was sinfully hot. 

Sliding his finger tip up, Jared worked it forward between the tight spit slick muscle, tongue instantly questing up to taste the boy's insides. Jared had always loved rimming Jensen because of the way he moaned and twisted down into the touch but it hadn't prepared him for this. The boy was gasping and moaning, his body shaking as Jared worked his finger deeper and continued to lick along his puffy rim. Jared had never seen anyone so responsive and his hips jerked forward against the mattress as Jensen's body clenched tight around him.

"Oh god, oh Jared, it's so- _fuck_ how is it so good? M'gonna.... can't last. Too fucking good." Jensen's voice was high pitched and his hands dug into Jared's hair, heels pressing hard into the mattress to lift his body up then rock eagerly down into Jared's touch. 

He pulled his finger free and spit down on two digits, too caught up in Jensen's heat to pull away and grab the lube. He knew his lover was right there on the edge, close to his release, and he was more than eager to get the boy there - over and over again. It helped that he already knew just what to do to affect Jensen and it should be even easier, since it seemed like Jensen was more sensitive than usual. 

Jared worked two fingertips up in the boy, watching his tight hole spread open around his touch. It was so hot, the way Jensen rocked back down onto his fingers eager for more. Jared pressed forward and traced the rim of Jensen's hole, fingers inching further up until they were completely buried in impossibly tight muscle. He pushed back so he could stare up at the boy as his fingers twisted and rubbed hard over his prostate.

Lust-darkened green eyes fixed up on Jared, flushed cheeks darkening, full lips parting, and Jensen came as Jared's fingers fucked forward once more. The boy's body relaxed in the wake of his release and Jared took advantage of it to stretch forward and yank the bedside drawer open, pulling out the bottle of lube and falling back. 

Jensen looked absolutely debauched slumped down on the mattress. His cheeks were bright red, his brow flushed, and there was come decorating his chest in a perfect pattern. Jared couldn't resist dipping down to lap over the splashes of come. Jensen tasted perfect like he always did and Jared closed his eyes and moaned, rolling the taste over his tongue and slicking his fingers quickly with lube.

In the next beat he had three fingers up in the tight heat of the boy, his tongue lapping slowly over every inch of cooling come staining the boy's body. Jensen was already squirming and twisting beneath him, hips rocking down onto Jared's fingers and chest arching up into the heat of his mouth. 

"Enough," Jensen half whimpered the words then lurched up, pushing Jared back and shoving. 

Jared laughed and fell back on the mattress, hands digging down into the blankets to hold himself up and watch as Jensen spun and instantly crawled up onto his lap. There was an eagerness in his eyes that Jared knew well and his smile faded, cock twitching at the heat radiating from the boy's body. "You sure you're stretched out enough baby? You're kinda tiny and I'm, really fucking not."

"Oh get over yourself." Jensen grunted and grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking up his palm and stroking it quickly over Jared's cock. 

The tiny hand around Jared's cock felt good enough to have his hips bucking up, eyes fluttering closed as he rode out the swell of pleasure. "Fuck, god. Just- _jesus_ Jen - I really don't want to hurt you."

"You know I like the pain Jay," Jensen murmured and dipped down to suck along Jared's neck. "You ready?"

Jared didn't get a chance to answer. In the next moment Jensen's hands were curled around his cock once more, held up as his knees spread to both sides of Jared's thighs and he sank down. The tight heat was way more than Jared could have prepared himself for. It was constricting and pulsing, surrounding his cock in a rush as Jensen dropped swiftly down onto him.

The boy was tense on his lap and Jared almost swayed back and fell on the mattress before he managed to get his arms around Jensen and hold him close, running soothing fingers down his back. "Christ, baby, you okay? This... _fuck_ you're so tight. Shoulda gone slow. It's gotta sting."

"M'good," Jensen mumbled against his shoulder, fingers lifting to slowly stroke through Jared's hair. "Just... need a minute. You're a lot bigger then I remembered."

"I'm not the one whose size has changed Jen," Jared chuckled roughly, hand sliding down until he could gently massage over his puffy stretched rim. It was obscene to feel how much the boy's body had to stretch to fit him and Jared's hips jerked up out of his control.

"Down." Jensen pushed at Jared until he fell back on the mattress, the shift in angle bringing a soft whimper to Jensen's lips. 

Jared was just about to ask the boy if he was okay once more when Jensen was suddenly moving. His knees dug into the blankets and his hands planted firmly on Jared's chest as he lifted himself up and dropped quickly back down. Jared loved when Jensen rode him, his lover knew exactly how to work his body, but this was a whole new level of hot that nearly made Jared come. 

It took Jensen a long few minutes to work out just the right rock-twist-lift-drop of his tiny body on Jared's cock. But once he got it, he was all fluid movement, barely visible abs bunching and pulling as he rocked his body and rode Jared expertly. Jared was blinking sweat out of his eyes, hands roaming constantly over his lover's tiny body as he thrust his hips up to meet each rock down. 

"So fucking pretty," Jared grunted and slid his hands down Jensen's body, tweaking each nipple into peaks then sliding lower until his fingers could curl over the small, leaking, rock hard cock. "Know just how to ride me baby, drivin' me fuckin' crazy."

"Yes, yes Jared, that spot." Jensen tipped his head back and arched his body, rocking down in a series of quick little thrusts that rubbed the head of Jared's cock over and over against his prostate. 

All the muscles around Jared's cock were fluttering and gripping and Jared knew he couldn't take any more of the build up. He wanted to feel Jensen clench around him as he came though so his grip around the boy's cock tightened and he stroked in just the way Jensen liked most, thumbing over the slit and rolling his hips up so his cock thrust hard between tight muscles.

" _Jared_ ," Jensen called out his name and shuddered as his second orgasm rushed through him. 

Somewhere between the muscles gripping vice tight around him and the spray of come over his chest, Jared lost the last of his control. His free hand clutched hard around Jensen's hipbone as he drove his cock up in hard thrusts to ride out the swell of his release. He hadn't come this hard in a while and, considering how often Jensen drove him crazy, that was really saying something. 

"Holy fucking hell," Jensen panted heavily and fell forward, groaning when the drop had Jared slipping free from him.

"Honestly Jensen, what would your mother say?" Jared smirked and gently stroked down his lover's back, caressing over his ass then dipping fingers in to sweep over the puffy abused hole.

"Please do not talk about my mother right now," Jensen grunted and swatted at Jared's arm, rolling off his chest and flopping back on the bed. 

Jared pushed up to his elbow to stare down at his lover - he really could not get used to his tiny little body, it was still surprising - then lifted his to gently caress along his middle. "Sore? Did I hurt you?"

"Little sore but not hurt." Jensen gave him a warm smile, sandy blonde hair falling into his face and making him look impossibly younger. "Maybe you just fucked me into oblivion."

"Nah, if I did that you'd be passed out." Jared smirked, the idea sparking in his mind and a slow smirk growing on his lips. 

It wasn't like it was every night Jensen had the stamina to come three times in one night - actually, Jared wasn't sure he'd ever seen it happen - and he might as well take advantage of it. In a flash Jared rolled Jensen over onto his stomach and slid down the bed, climbing between his lover's scrawny pale bow legs and pushing forward. 

"Jesus _fucking_ god damn Christ," Jensen spit out the string of curses as Jared trailed his tongue swiftly up the full length of his crack. 

Jared smirked for just a moment against Jensen's ass then spread the boy's cheeks even further and pressed in to seal his lips around the abused hole. He'd never done anything like this before but it came naturally to him, sucking at the hole and swallowing the flow of come that painted the inside of his mouth. 

Jensen's body was twisting and squirming back against him, a steady flow of foul words tumbling from his lips. Jared stroked his hands down Jensen's creamy thighs to try soothe the shaking boy even as his tongue snaked forward and traced along his insides. Jared couldn't decide if it was dirtier to eat his come from Jensen's ass or to hear that innocent little voice calling out the filthiest words Jared had ever heard. 

"Can't. Can't. _Fucking hell_ Jared, m'gonna-" Jensen gasped and jerked forward against the mattress, hand dropping back behind him to tangle in Jared's hair. 

Jared ignored the tug at his locks and slid back, flipping Jensen over so he could watch the boy hit his third release of the night. Jensen's body instantly arched up and his full lips were parted in a soundless cry. 

For a moment Jared thought Jensen wasn't quite there yet then he realized Jensen was and that, for the first time Jared had ever seen, his lover was coming dry. Jared's eyes widened and his own spent cock twitched as if he might be able to get it up again. "Oh my god. You are so fucking hot it's unreal."

A huff of a laugh - or maybe a cry - fell from Jensen as he sucked in desperate quick breaths, eyes closed and entire body flushed. Jared was pretty sure he'd worked his lover to his maximum and he slowly crawled forward, stroking the hair off of his brow. 

"You okay?" Jared asked softly after a few minutes, gathering Jensen up into his arms and holding him tightly. 

"Mmmhmm. Never done that before," Jensen mumbled and slipped his arms around Jared, holding him tightly. "Come like that. God, I'm not gonna be able to get it up for a week."

"Oh, we'll see. I mean, after you watch this night you might feel differently." Jared slowly grinned and tilted Jensen's head so he could see the video camera Jared had placed on the TV stand before he'd even cast the spell. 

"Fuck I love you." Jensen laughed and buried his head into Jared's neck, kissing the skin softly. "Am I still gonna be enough for you? Even when I'm not in a thirteen year old body?"

"Absolutely. There's loads of stuff I can do with bigger you that I can't with little you." Jared smirked, closing his eyes and letting Jensen picture just what those things might be.

He was just about to drift off to sleep, sure that Jensen had already passed out, when his lover spoke up again. "Maybe next time we can make you thirteen."

And, oh god, wasn't that a great idea?


End file.
